Mohabbat Hain Tumse
by DayaShreyaLover
Summary: My second story please read an review hope u all will like it
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second story hope u all will like it….

A girl was waiting for someone …..she looked at the watch …..

Girl1: kabhi bhi time pe nahi aa sakti hain huhh abhi baa thee nahi karugni

Meantime a girl came running

Girl2: Sorry sorry

Girl1: kya sorry tuze pata hain main kitini der se wait kar rahi haun lekin tu madam

Girl2:are woh main ek main phas gayi thi isslye sorry na plssssss (makes a pupy faces )

Girl1:(she smilies) its okkk Shreya madam

Shreya: thank you priya di (hugs her )

Priya: acha abhi yahi rehana hain ya phir shopping karni

Shreya: are hain di chlo

And they went to do shopping an they were coming back suddenly priya phone rings

Priya: Shreya tu ja main baat krke athi haun boss ka phone hain

Shreya: okk di aaap baat karo main restaurant main wait karthi haun

Saying these Shreya was going to restaurant , A criminal hd entered into the mall an he was running behind him CID also came they got separated and started searching him

Here Shreya was standing doing something in her cellphone that goon came saw her he went an pulled her pointed gun to her, she scremed meantime cid officer came saw her

CID officer: dekho mangu chod do os ladki ko chodo ose osne kuch nahi kiya

Mangu : tik hain chod dunga CID SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA par muhje yahan se sahi salamat jane doh warna ise ladki ko jaan se mar dunga

Shreya: please help please muhje bacha lejaye

DAYA: aap tension mat lejaye aapko kuch nahi hoga main haun na

Suddenly abhijeet came an saw this daya gave some ishra abhijeet came grabed him from behind due this he pushed Shreya but before she could fall down daya held her

Shreya closed her eyes in fear daya got lost in her Shreya slowly opened her eyes an saw him

She to got lost in daya eyes but came out of their cute eye lock

Daya: app tik hain na aap ko chot toh nahi lagi

Shreya: nahi main tik haun thank you so much aap ne meri jaan bachye

Daya: its aap ko thanks kehne ki koi jaruart nahi hain yeh tho hamara fraz hain

Abhijeet: daya mangu ko jail main daal bheja diy hain

Daya: acha hua ki sahi samay par hamne mangu ko pakad liya warna kitne log ki jaan ko kathra hota

Abhijeet: hain daya manie acp sir ko inform kar diya hain

Meantime priya came

Priya: Shreya tu thik hain ( hugs her )

Shreya: hain di main thik haun muhje daya sir ne bacha liya

Priya:thank you so much aapne meri behan ki jaan bachye

Duo: its okkk

An they started going Shreya once turned an looked at daya she him walkingshe turned an went

Daya to turned looked at Shreya saw her going he smiles goes..

So here is the first chapter I hope u all will like it

Please review guys please…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for ur reviews here is the next chapter

Shreya an Priya came Back home but shreya was thinking of daya

Priya: Shreya Tu thik hain na koyi chit toh nahi lagi tuze

Shreya: di main thik haun aap pls tension mat lo hmmm

Priay: tikh hain main paani lekar aati haun

Shreya: okkk diiii

Priya went to bring water here shreya was thinking of daya only how he saved from that goon

Shreya: (thinking) aaj agar daya nahi hote toh pata nahi main zinda bhi nahi hoti par pata nahi muhje kya hua bas daya ke bareme soch rahi pheli kabhi kisi ladke ke liye asa feel nahi kiya hain par aaj ke bareme asa soch rahi kahi muhje daya se pyaar toh nahi ho gaya hain nahi nahi asa kuch or pyaar pheli nazar main thodi na hota shreya yeh sab sochna band kar varna pagal ho jaygi (saying this shreya brushed off her thoughts)

Meantime Priya came with water

Priya;: shreya yeh le

Shreya: thank u dii, dii muhje aap se much kehna hain

Priya: hain bol na kya kehna

Shreya: di aap na maa or papa ko kuch mat batna varna woh pareshan ho jayengi aur aap ko pata hain na maa kitni jaldi tension leti hain isslye

Priya: don't worry shreya main maa papa se kuch nahi bata aungi accha muhje Rhoda kaam main woh kar leti haun

Shreya: okkk

Priya went to do her work shreya switched on the tv an started watching

Suddenly she saw daya interview was there she started watching it… she was complete lost in daya

Here daya side

Daya was sitting an thinking of shreya her beautiful smile ,her angel eyes he was completely lost in shreya, abhijeet called him but he didn't responded him

Abhijeet: daya kaha kkoye huye hoo kab se bola raha haun

Daya: (absent mindly) shreya ke

Daya realiesd what he said looked at abhijeet who was looking at him naughtly

Abhijeet: ohhhh toh humare saab jazde shreya ke kaylo main khoye huye hain hmm

Daya: nahi abhi asa kuch nahi hain jaisa tum soch rahe hooo

Abhijeet : accha daya abb sab sach bata ki tu shreya ke liye kuch feel karne laga haina na

Daya: nahi abhi asa kuch main..

Abhi( cut in middle ): daya tuze meri kasam sach bata kahi tumhe shreya Se pyaar toh nahi ho gaya hain

Daya: abhi kya bol rahe ho asa kuch nahi aur aaj he main shreya se mila aur pyaar nahi

Abhi: kyun nahi ho sakta pyaar tuze love at first sight ho gaya tik ek kam kar apni ankhee band kar phir dek kiska chera tuze nazar atta hain chal

Daya noded an closed his eyes an shreya beauitfull face came infront of his eyes

Abhi: kiska chera deka

Daya: shreya

Then daya realises at he had fallen in love with shreya he smiles

Abhi saw him

Abhi: lagta hain tumhe Pata chal gaya hmm

Daya: par abhi muhje shreya ke bare main kuch nahi pata kaha rahthi hain kuch nahi pata

Abhi: are daya agar nahi pata toh koi baat nahi hum cid wale hain pata laga legne main bahut kush haun tere liye

Daya: thank u boss aaj tumhari wajah se aaj muhje meri feelings ka ehsaas huya hain thank you so much

Abhi: bhai ko koyi thanks bolta hain abhi hume shreya ke bare main pata karna chayi yeh

Daya: hain boss

They went to find something about shreya

So here ends the chapter please guys review please please


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviews**

 **Here is the next chapter**

At Home

Shreya was trying to sleep but she was not able to sleep because Daya thoughts were coming in mind…..she got up and sat on bed

Shreya: yeh kya ho raha muhje bas unke bare main soch rahi haun …..muhje kisi se baat karni chaye varna yeh sab soch ke pagal ho jagungi …par kise baat karun dii see nahi nahi maa see nahi unhe toh kuch bhi chupna mushkil hain ya phir …..shreya abhi so jaza kal soch te hain..

Shreya slept

Next day morning

Shreya an priya having breakfast

Shreya :dii muhje market main kuch kaam hain toh app mere saath chloge

Priya : hain kyun nahi bad main waha se main office chli jaugni

Shreya : okk diii chale

Priya : hain chall

They went to market

Shreya and priya were going suddenly shreya stopped

Priya : are kya huya shreya

Shreya : di main apna cell phone car main reh gayi main abhi leke atthi haun

Priya: shreya tu bhi na jaa jaldi Se phone leke aaa

Shreya: okk di bus 5 min atti haun

Shreya went to parking lot suddenly she bumped into someone was about to fall but he held her

Shreya slowly looked at him an got lost in his eyes he also…..both were lost in each other eyes..

 **Chukar gayi Teri chuwan**

 **Behaka haun main**

 **Mehka hain mann**

 **Maare khushi Ke Mar jauna**

 **Pagal banaye….yeh ishq pan**

 **Pure badan pe tera namm chal raha hain..**

 **( dareya were totally lost in each other)**

 **Dehko na pyaar pyaar lik raha hai**

 **Yeh woh khushi hai jo dil hii janta hain**

 **Sansoo see in dhadkano tak palko ki jhabki tle**

 **Yahan wahan Hai tu**

 **Har taraf hain tu**

 **Yahan wahan hai tu**

 **Kahan kahan hai tu**

 **Yahan wahan hai tuuu**

Suddenly daya phone started ringing with this both came out of their cute eye lock

Both were looking here an there

Shreya: I am sorry woh maine dehka nahi I am really sorry

Daya : it's okk shreya sorry toh muhje kehana chaye I am sorry

Shreya : please aap sorry mat kahiye

Data : (smiles ) waise tum yahan I mean akele ayi hoo

Shreya : nahi woh di bhi hain

Days : okk or kisi hoo tumm

Shreya : main tik haun aap kese hain

Daya : main bhi tik

Shreya : aap kaise hain

Daya : main thik haun tum kaise hoo

Shreya : main bhi thik haun

Daya shreya both looked at each other

Suddenly Priya came

Priya : shreya kitni der phone lene main ( she didn't see daya )

Shreya : di main phone lene ayithi muhje daya sir mile

Priya : ohhh I am sorry daya manie app ko dekha nahi

Daya : its okk kaise appp

Priya: main thik haun

Meantime abhi tarika came

Abhi : arey shreya priya kaise ho tumm

Shreya : sir hum tik hain app

Abhi : main bhi bikul thik haun

Suddenly priya said

Priya : tarika tum

Tarika : ohh my god priya tu

Both hugged each other

Duo: tum dono ek durse ko jante hoo

Tarika : hain abhi main aur priya ek hee college Main padthe the aur priya apni aage ki padye ke liye london chali gayi

Priya: hain phir humara contact hee nahi hoo paya but I am happy ki aaj hum mile

Tarika : priya kyun hum sab log aaj dinner pe mile waise bhi kitne din ho gaye chalo naa

Priya : haa kyun nahi waise bhi hum logo ko time mil jaye Ga spend karne ke liye

Shreya : haa kyun nahi please

Daya : haa to phir aaj raat ko dinner par milte hain

Tarika : hain par dinner humare ghar par

Abhi : toh phir raat ko humarr ghar par

Everyone agrees

At night

Priya an shreya were waiting for taxi but no taxi was there ….. Daya was going from he saw both of them

Daya stops his car an comes out

Daya : priya shreya tum dono yahan par

Shreya looks at daya as he was looking very handsome …was wearing black fitting shirt an dark blue jeans …daya tooo looked at her he was also lost in her she was looking very beautiful wearing black top and dark blue long skirt …daya smiled at her shreya to smilied at him

Priya : daya woh hum taxi ka wait kar rahe hain tarika aur abhijeet ke ghar ja rahe hain

Daya: are toh chalo main bhi wahi ja raha haun chalo

Priya : okk daya

Daya : shreya chale …looking at her shreya smiles an nodes in yes

They sat in car priya sat behind as her friend had called so shreya was sitting with daya on front seat

After some Time they reached priya got down she went inside …shreya was trying to remove seat belt but it was not …daya saw this

Daya : shreya Mai help karta haun …shreya nodes in yes

Daya moves close to her …she looked at daya was again lost in his eye …..same with daya …..daya moves his hand on her face an tuges her hair behind ….shreya shivers with his touch ….. Daya felt her shiver shreya came out of eyelock an blushed looking other side daya smiled an removed her seat belt

Shreya : thank you

Daya : welcome

Both smiled an went inside

Here ends the chapter…..


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii guys thank you for reviews

But I am disappointed with the number of review I got for my stories…

Guys please tell me if u all are not liking my this story I will delete my story….

I felt so much disappointed seeing the number of review I got for my story tell me guys

Please review if u want to me to continue my story guys

Guys if I don't get enough reviews I will delete my story an will not write any further story

So guys please it's humble request to review my story an this chapter

Here is the next chapter guys read an review

 **After 4 months**

Daya shreya were madly in love with each other…. As the days pass by their love for each other was growing day by day….both were deeply IN love with each other…. Both spend time with each other… …they used to talk on phone hangout with each other …..Daya knew that shreya also loves him an shreya also knew that daya also loves but both still didn't confess Their love for each other …daya was deciding to propose shreya but he was not getting time due to his work an cases…

At evening

Daya house

Duo were sitting an having coffee ….abhi asks him

Abhi : daya Tu lab shreya ko propose kar raha aur kitna wait karega

Daya : Abhi main building wahi soch raha haun ki lekin humara kaam Asa hain ki hume time he nahi milta hain

Abhi : daya muhje bhi pata par tumhe Shreya ke bare Main bhi soch Na chayi who bhi kab tak intzaar karegi ….daya shreya ko bhi pata hain ki Tum use pyaar karte hoo …toh kab propose kar raha hain shreya abh use aur intezar mat Kara

Daya : Tum sahi ke rahi hoo abhi main jaldi hee shreya ko apni dil ki baat bol dunga kyun ki main khud Shreya se door rahe nahi sakta abhi bahut pyaar karta haun Shreya see

Abhi (smiles) : janta haun daya ….main bahut khush haun daya tere liye

They both talked with each other little more

 **Two days later**

Daya house

Daya was sitting an having coffee doing some work on his laptop…..suddenly door bell rang

"Ding Dong "

Daya : abhi kaun ho Sakta hain dekh ta haun

Daya goes an open the door and saw Shreya standing there…he smiles seeing her …HR got lost in her beauty she was wearing Pink long sleevesless dress an beautiful….Shreya saw daya lost in her she slightly blushes an calls him

Shreya : daya no response… daya again no response…..she shakes him a little

Shreya : daya….little loud voice

Daya came into sense an saw her

Daya : haan shreya bolo

Shreya : daya main kab se aap ko bula rahi haun aap kya soch rahe the

Daya : Nahi shreya Kuch Nahi… Tum andar aao Na come inn

Shreya comes sits

Daya : shreya Tum yahan matlab Kuch kaam tha

Shreya : Ohhhh tho iska matlab agar muhje Kuch kaam hoga toh main tumhe Milne aaa sakti haun

Daya : are Shreya asi baat Nahi ….main Sirf puch raha tha

Shreya : rehne do daya bol do Na agar mera ana pasand nahi hain toh chali jaati haun

Saying this shreya got up an started going….shreya smiled but daya held her hand an pulled shreya… ….she bumped into him...daya held her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist ….shreya shivered with his touch….her hands were on his chest….both were lost in each others eyes

Shreya first came out….she tried move away but daya didn't allow her….she become nervous….daya smile saying her like this…..

Daya : acha muhje Nahi pata ki Tum natak kar rahi ho hmm

Shreya : Tum kese pata chal ki majak kar rahi thi

Daya : muhje sab pata hain tumare bare Main…..jitna Tum khud ko Nahi janti utna main Jan tha haun tumare bare Main

Shreya don't know what to say….shreya was nervous trying to free her self

Shreya : daya woh muhje kucchh Maine….she was not able to say anything

Daya : hain bolo Shreya main sun raha haun kya bolana hainn

Shreya : daya muhje Kuch ….mera matlab muhje Jane do

Daya frees her…she looks at him but she started moving backwards as daya was coming close to her

She hits the wall behind….daya puts his hand on both sides

Daya (moves more closer) :tum itni nervous kyun ho jaati hoo jab bhi main tumare pass haun

Shreya (nervously) : main Kaha nervous hoti haun esa Kuch bhi Nahi

Daya (very close) : acha toh tume Kuch feel Nahi hota jab main tumare karib Ata haun…saying this he moved his one hand down on her shoulder…she was shivering wit his touch

Shreya : Nahi muhje Kuch Nahi hota

Daya smiles moves

Daya : sach main Kuch Nahi hota tumhe…daya places his hand on her waist…shreya closes her eyes in nervously ….shivering due to his touch

Daya: abhi bhi Kuch Nahi hota mere chune se

Shreya : Nahi muhje kucchh Nahi hota

Daya moves her hair aside…..hides his face in her neck…shreya could feel daya breadth on her neck…shreya was also lost in daya moves her hand on daya back…..daya softly starts kissing on her neck….kissing every inch of neck

Daya moves his face closer to her an looks at her red rosy lips…..both were about kiss but suddenly daya phone rings they come into their senses….shreya looks here an there…..daya picks up his phone talks an finishes

Shreya : muhje abhi ghar Jana chayi main chalti haun… .she immediately left from there...daya smiles seeing her

Daya : (thinking ) don't worry Shreya main abh tumhe aur intezar Nahi karunga bahut jaldi hee tumhe apni dil ki baat bol dunga I really love you Shreya I love you very much

Shreya home

Shreya comes moves towards her bedroom an lies on her bed she was thinking about the moment they spent together

Shreya : (thinking) main janti haun daya aap bhi muhje bahut pyaar karte hain aur main bhi aap se bahut pyaar karti haun main khud aapko apni dil ki baat bol chathi haun lekin jab aap mere Sanne hote toh main Kuch bol hi Nahi paati haun I love daya I really love you daya very much

The chapter ends…..

Please guys review…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter**

 **Thanks for reviews guys…..**

At a beautiful place

There was a candle light dinner was arranged…rose petals were there on floor….

It was near a sea shore side…a handsome hunk wearing black jeans fitting red shirt with coat on it was standing there….looking at the arrangement done…he wanted everything to be just perfect…it was very special day for him…..he was waiting …for her the special girl in his life…..the girl who made his life so perfect….he is in love with a girl who is of **pure soul….** whom he loves deeply from his heart…the who taught him the real meaning of love…

Daya : looked at his watch….shreya abhi tak aayi kyun Nahi …suddenly daya phone rings

Daya : hain Abhi bolo

Abhi : daya sab tayari ho gayi

Daya : hain Abhi bas shreya ka wait kar raha haun

Abhi : tikh all the best an enjoy

Daya : smiles… hain Abhi bye

They hang up…..daya was looking at the arrangement…everything was perfect…..suddenly he felt shreya presence…he tuneed an saw her…..was lost in her beauty looking beautiful angel who has come from heaven…wearing pink color sleevesless dress which ended above her knees…..

Shreya : looks at arrangement smiles…daya call him….daya

Daya : hain shreya

Shreya : daya main kab se aap ko bula rahi haun kya huya aap ne muhje yahan kyun bulya hain

Daya : muhje tumse Kuch baat karni thi isslye…. Come with me…..forward his hand

Shreya: kahan par daya Mai..

Daya : shreya trust me

Shreya : I trust you daya completely…keep her hand on daya hand …..daya smiles

Daya : Abhi apni eye band Karo…shreya close her eyes….daya takes her

Daya : Abhi apni eye kholo…..shreya open her eyes looks at arrangement

Shreya : daya yeh sab

Daya : tumare liye…hold her hand…..main tume Kuch batnana chatha haun

Shreya : little nervous…..kya baat hain daya kya bolna hain

Daya : shreya jab se Tum mere life main aye ho meri life kushi se bhar di….main Kabhi socha nahi ki main yeh sab baatne karunga…shreya I love you main bahut pyaar karta haun tumse…shayed jab Maine tumhe pheli bar dekha tha tab se…Maine Kabhi kisi se itna pyaar Nahi kiya jitna tumse karta haun…I love you shreya I really really love you a lot….main zindgi bhar tumhare saath rehana chatha haun…..tumhe jee bhar ke pyaar karna chahta haun….i really love you shreya …kya Tum muhje se shaadi karogi….forward his hand with a ring

Shreya Was having tears in her eyes….daya saw this an thought something he said wrong

Daya : shreya kya huya Tum ro kyun rahi ho…I am sorry shreya agar Maine tumhe hurt kiya ho ya Kuch galat bola hain toh…..maine bas apni dil ki baat bola hain…..shreya please Kuch bolo

Shreya : apni dil ki baat bol ne Main itne der karta hain…..daya was happy after hearing this….he got up moved near her hold her hand….

Shreya: Nahi karni muhje aap se baat….bahut bore ho Tum…started hitting on his chest…daya smiles an pulls her in hug…shreya to hugs him tightly

Daya : I love you shreya

Shreya : crying…I love you too daya… ..i love you very much…..main bhi aap se bahut pyaar karti haun…..nahi jee sakti Daya tumare bina

Daya : main bhi shreya Nahi jee sakta tumare bina

Both remained in the hug for time…..after some time they separate

Shreya : aapko pata hain tha na daya ki main apse pyaar karti haun …phir bhi muhje itni der tak wait karya apne…..apni dil ki baat bol ne ke liye

Daya : aacha tu bhi toh muhje apni dil ki baat bol sakti thi na…..

Shreya : hain bol sakti thi daya….par jab aap samne hote hain toh main Kuch bol hi Nahi paati…..aur dil ki baat toh bikul bhi Nahi bol pathi…..said very cutely

Daya smiles softly kisses on her forehead

Daya : tumhe pata hain tum na bahut hee cutie hooo….shreya smiles

Shreya : daya aapko pata hain muhje toh pyaar ka matlab bhi Nahi pata par daya aap se milkar muhje pata chala ki pyaar kya hota….mere mama papa ki bhi Love marriage thi aur main dekha hain daya ki papa maa se kitna pyaar karte hain aur unhe kitne khush rakte …..main bhi yeh soch thi daya ki koyi muhje bhi itna pyaar karega…..muhje apni palko pe bita ke rakega…thank you daya meri life main ane ke liye….muhje itna pyaar karne ke liye

Daya : main Wada karta haun shreya main hamesha tumhe ase hee pyaar karunga

Shreya hugs him again….daya to hugs him ….after some time shreya separate from the hug

Shreya : daya muhje aapko ek baat batani hain…..pata nahi aap kese react karenge

Daya : kyun shreya esi kon si baat

Shreya : daya I am sorry… main app ko yeh baat Nahi batnana chathi par main apse yeh baat chupa bhi nahi sakti

Daya : shreya kya baat hain bolo toh sahi… tell me

Shreya : daya maa aur papa ne muhje godh liya tha…main unki beti nahi haun…unhone muhje anath aasaram se adopt kiya tha…lekin unhone muhje bahut pyaar diya hain…main bahut pyaar karti haun apni family se…daya main nahi chahthi ki aapko yeh baat kahi aur se pata chale

Daya :sshh muhje koyi fark nahi padta…. Agar fark padta hain toh Sirf tumse….main tumse bahut pyaar karta haun shreya…..aur zindgi bhar karta rehunga

Shreya : thank you so much daya…..meri zindgi main ane ke liye….

Daya : l love you

Shreya : I love you too daya…..daya smiles

Daya: acha abh dinner Kare bahut book lagi hain…shreya smile an nodes

Both move to have dinner ….both enjoy the dinner

Shreya : daya mere pass aapke liye ek surprise hain

Daya : surprise… kon sa surprise

Shreya : ek min aap apni eyes close kijye

Daya : Okk...closes his eyes

Shreya : daya abh apni eyes open kijye…..daya open his eyes looks at her…. She was sitting with guitar …daya smiles seeing her

 **Haan…aaa…..aaa**

 **Main Jaan Yeh Vaar Doon**

 **Har Jeet Bhi Haar Doon**

 **Kimat ho koyi tuhje…Beintenha pyaar doon (2)**

(shreya looks at daya with so much love while singing)

 **Sari hadein meri…abh maine tod di**

 **Dekar muhje pata… aawrgi ban gaye**

(daya smiles seeing her)

 **Haan hasi bann gaye**

 **Haan nami bann gaye**

 **Tum mere aasaman**

 **Meri zameen bann gaye**

 **Ah…..oh…..aa**

(shreya moves towards daya forward her for dance… daya smiles both dance)

 **Kya koob rab ne kiya**

 **Bin mange itna Diya**

 **Varna hain milta kahan**

 **Hum kaafiro ko khuda**

 **Kya koob rab ne kiya**

 **Bin mange itna Diya**

 **Warna milta kahan**

 **Hum kaafiro ko khuda**

( daya shreya were totally lost in each other… daya kisses on her cheeks…..shreya smiles shyly)

 **Hasrate abh meri tumse hai ja mili**

 **Tum duya abh meri aakhari bann gaye**

(daya pulls her more closer wrapping his hands around her waist)

 **Hain hasi bann gaye**

 **Hain nami bann gaye**

 **Tum mere aasaman**

 **Meri zameen bann gaye**

 **Ah…..oh….aa**

(daya shreya kissed each other…lost in the kiss totally…Break after some time )

Daya : muhje nahi pata tha ki Tum itna acha gati hoo

Shreya : toh

After some time

Daya shreya both were lying on the sand looking at sky...shreya head was on daya chest…daya wrapped around her waist ….spending time with each other

 **Please review guys please…please reviews or else update will be more late**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for review

At One Evening

Daya house

Daya was doing some work on his laptop …meantime doll bell rings

Daya : abhi kon hain dekh ta haun ….he went open the door an saw his angel was standing there …..Daya smiles seeing

Shreya : hii Daya …Daya in return pulls in her hug …..shreya smilesan hugs him

Shreya : lagta hain kisi Ne mujhe bahut zayada miss kiya hain

Daya : smiles hugs her tightly…hain bahut miss kiya Maine lekin lagata hain kisi Ne muhje miss nahi kiya hain hmm

Shreya : Maine aapko bahut bahut miss kiya hain …..looks at him up …aur itnr Dino Se app busy the na app

Daya : hain main tume mil Ne anewala tha par tum aa gayi I am so happy

Shreya : abhi yahan kade rahenge

Daya : separating from the hug …..nahi chlo andar ….shreya came inside daya closed the door

They sit

Daya : accha batau kya logi tum chai coffee ya jusice

Shreya : chai lekin main banaugni ok

Daya : are it's main Bana deta haun

Shreya : daya nahi please main Bana thi haun na ….aur wasie bhi muhje sirf chai banani aa thi khana toh aap KO hii Bana padega shaadi KR bad

Daya : accha toh tum kya karogi agar main khana prepare karugna

Shreya : smiles moves near him an sits on his lap wrapping her hand around his neck….daya wrapped his hand around her waist…..main aapke haath Se pyaar Se khaungi

Daya : accha agar pyaar khaogi toh pyaar Se romance bhi karogi ….moved to kiss

Shreya : places her hand on his mouth ….daya main sirf khane Ki baat kar rahi thi aur aap kaha romance pe aa Gaye ….main chai Bana Ke lathi haun

Daya : she tries to get up but daya does not allow ….nahi abhi mera romance karne ka mood hain

Shreya : daya please aap kaam kar rahe the na phele woh completely kijye baad main romance …..she gets up moves toward kitchen

Daya : shreya bhi na chlo kaam completely karta haun …starteddoing his wwork

After some time shreya came with masala chai ….gave to daya

Daya : wow shreya chai bahut acchi hain

Shreya : thank u

They spend some quality time with each other

Shreya : daya aap muhje Se kitna pyaar karte hoo

Daya : main tumse apni jaan Se bhi zayada pyaar karta haun

Shreya : toh phir aap kya kar sak te ho mere Liye

Daya : kisses her cheeks …..tum batato kya karu Main

Shreya : aap Se kuch puch sakti haun

Daya : tum muhje Se kuch bhi puch sakthi ho pucho

Shreya : daya kya aap bhi apni ex girlfriend purbhi Ke touch main hoo

Daya was shocked

Daya : tum ase kyun puch rahi ho ….ek min tumne muhje parso purbhi Ke sath dekha isslye puch rahi ho

Shreya : hain

Daya : toh tum muhje pe nazar rakh rahi ho

Shreya : nahi daya main

Daya : cuts her …..kya tumhe muhje pe barosa nahi

Shreya : nahi daya asi baat nahi hain main bas puch rahi haun…Maine aapki aur purbhi photo dekhi aur parso aapko uske saath dekha toh

Daya : little angry …..toh tumhe laga mera affair chal raha hain right

Shreya : nahi daya aap galat samjh rahe hain

Daya : please shreya muhje abhi koi baat nahi karni please

Shreya : daya meri baat toh soniye please

Daya : please muhje koi baat nahi karni jayo yahan Se please go

Shreya : daya I am sorry

Daya : shouts ….ek baar kahan please jayo toh please goo

Shreya shivers with his voice …..tears slip from her eyes ….she didn't say anything went from there as daya was angry …..shreya called him to apoloiz to him But daya did not pick up her call

Two days later…

Shreya came to beauro …abhijeet saw her

Abhi : are shreya tum yahan pe

Shreya : hain abhijeet sir woh main daya sir Se Milne ayi haun

Abhijeet : sir kya huya sab thik hain na

Shreya : sir woh …she tells him everything…..sir main bas daya Se puch rahi thi lekin daya ko lagata hain Ki main un pe shak kar rahi haun …main unpe kabhi shak nahi kar sakthi

Abhijeet : shreya main Janata haun tum tension mat lo hmm

Shreya : par daya kahan pe hain

Abhijeet : shreya daya bahar gaya Hain abhi ata hi hoga

Shreya : OK sir

Meantime daya comes…daya saw her…shreya got happy moved near him

Shreya : daya main do din se appko call jar rahi haun app mera phone kyun nahi uta rage gain…daya aap muhje se itna naraj hain…..daya mail.

Daya : cuts in between….shreya please jayo yahan se abhi muhje koyi baat nahi karni hain tumse

Shreya : daya please meri baat toh suniye

Daya : shouts….ek baar kaha na nahi baat karni toh….nahi karni….samij….air abhi kyun nahi pucha main kaha that….bolo ohh tumhe laga ki main aaj bhi purbhi me sath haun right aur agar hota bhi toh kya karthi tum

Shreya : Was hurt with his behavior…..tears slip from her eyes…..thik daya aapko nahi karni muhje se baat thik hain mat kijye mujhe se baat…..main bas daya app se yahan yeh kehane ayi thi ki mujhe app par pura barosa hain main janthi haun mere daya muhje kabhi dokha nahi de sakthe…..agar aapko lagata mere yeh puchne aapko pasand nahi hain toh daya aaj ke baad main appse kuch nahi punhcungi bye

She left from there with tears

Abhijeet : daya yeh koyi tarika nahi shreya se baat karne ka…..agar usne tumse kuch puch liya toh kya galat kiya…shreya ko pora hak hain daya

Daya : tum sahi kehe rahe ho abhi maine shreya ko bahut hurt kiya hain….pata nahi jab shreya ne pucha toh mujhe gussa as gaya aur muhje laga ki woh muhje pe shak kar rahi hain

Abhijeet : daya isslye keheta haun ki gusse pe apna control kar….abhi ja aur shreya se baat kar

Daya : hain abhi aur maafi bhi manguga

Abhijeet : think hain

Daya decided to go after finishing his work

 **So how will daya say sorry to his cute angry girlfriend? Will shreya forgive daya?**

 **So please review guys please…**


End file.
